


You and I ? You And I

by pinkseungmin



Series: STRAY KIDS ONESHOTS [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkseungmin/pseuds/pinkseungmin
Summary: Seungmin thinks Felix spent more than enough time on Video Games
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: STRAY KIDS ONESHOTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667977
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	You and I ? You And I

"You know you can't spend the whole day playing games right?" , Seungmin asked his roommate Felix.

"Just one more round Min , then I'll stop", Felix replied.

Seungmin sighs and walks towards Felix and takes tyhe remote out his hands " No,Let's go out" 

"No !wait! ...okay fine" Felix gave up seeing his pout and walked out with Seungmin.

TWO HOURS LATER

"STOP"

"Stop what Seungmin?"

"Stop staring at me "

"What if I don't want to ?"

"Lix ... ugh!" , Seungmin replied his ears turning red.

"Oh my God you're turning red!”

Seungmin covered his face with his hands only for them to be pulled away by Felix.

"Don't do that I want to see your beautiful face "

"Felix.."

"Be my boyfriend " Felix cut Seungmin off catching hime off guard.

"Felix this isn't the time for jokes!"  
, said Seungmin seeing Felix's unchanged expression. 

Felix held Seungmin's hands across the table and rub his thumb over them , " I like you a lot , I have for long , I wannabe with you forever, will you be mine"

Seungmin snapped out of his daze and nodded a smile on his face

"Yes , I really like you ...since a long time too"

"So...."

"So?”

"Can we call this a date?"

Seungmin flashed his smile which Felix loved and replied,  
"Yes, we can call this a date"

After a whole day out in the evening Felix and Seungmin sat out on their balcony gazing at the sky.

Felix turns towards to look at his sunshine next to him

"So ..", Felix began making Seungmin raising an eyebrow, " You and I?"  
Looking back into Felix's eyes with a smile on his face Seungmin replied  
"You and I"  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone 
> 
> Thanks for reading even though its horrible but I missed seunglix a lot.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction on Ao3.
> 
> This was written in 15 minutes and hasn't been proof read so if you fumd any errors please do tell me!
> 
> Thank you again


End file.
